


Кто кого приручил?

by Blondunishka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondunishka/pseuds/Blondunishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз встречается с волком Дерека, но не с Дереком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто кого приручил?

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: 5 сезон  
> Второе название фика: Безответственный Стайлз.  
> Фик своим стилем напоминает драббл.  
> Музыка: Muse – I Belong To You

Стайлз смотрит на деревянный лаковый гроб безучастно и потеряно. Внутри парня образовалась пустота, которую он никак не может заполнить. Он до сих пор не верит в то, что это похороны его отца. Стилински провёл в его палате всего два дня, первый сразу после операции, когда состояние Джона Стилински стабилизировалось, второй – беспокойный, как будто нависающий неизбежностью, Стайлз провёл в коридоре у палаты, его не пускали. Парень просидел на неудобных креслах всё время, пока врачи пытались определить, что со Стилински не так. Мелисса, добрая, заботливая Мелисса – мама лучшего друга, несколько раз пыталась отправить Стайлза спать, предлагала другую палату, чтобы быть рядом с отцом, но парень отказывался, он всё равно бы не заснул, а только терзался ожиданием. Когда стало понятно, что Джона не спасти, Стайлза пустили к нему. Подросток не верящее осмотрел бледное измученное лицо, прижался губами к руке Джона и умолял того, чтобы тот не бросал своего единственного сына. У них кроме их двоих больше никого не было. Стайлз сжимал губы, раскачиваясь всем телом, закрывал плотно глаза, надеясь, что при следующем открытии он увидит, как отец откроет глаза и скажет, что ему лучше. Но тот этого не сделал, Джон так и не пришёл в себя. Стайлз долго не мог понять, что происходит, он стоял с распахнутыми глазами, смотря на тело отца и не мог сдвинуться с места, потом он всё-таки закричал на всю палату, требуя прийти хоть кого-нибудь. Прибежали и две медсестры, Мелисса и доктор, они, не обращая на Стайлза внимания, пытались реанимировать Джона Стилински, но их попытки были тщетны. Стайлз замер, когда голос врача сказал: время смерти шесть пятьдесят две. Он как в тумане позволил отвести себя Мелиссе в палату, вколоть успокоительное и положить спать. Стилински пробыл в коматозном состоянии вплоть до похорон. Пару раз он приходил в морг и подолгу смотрел на отца. Это не слишком помогало, Стайлз понимал головой, что тот не очнётся, но он не мог себя заставить уйти оттуда. Где ему ещё быть, когда его отец лежит совершенно один в чёртовом ящике и быть может, скучает по нему. Ведь раньше они никогда не расставались дольше, чем на двенадцать часов. Сейчас Стайлз категорически против того, чтобы его отца закапывали, в этом было что-то неправильное, дикое и совершенно несправедливое. Но он молчал. Он не мог выдавить сейчас из себя ни слова.   
      После похорон все расходятся. Рука Скотта тёплая и такая надёжная покоится на плече Стайлза. Стилински смотрит на МакКолла, когда тот чуть сжимает его руку.   
– Идём, Стайлз, – поедем домой.  
Стайлз позволяет довезти себя до машины Мелиссы, усадить на заднее сидение. Он не сопротивляется, ему просто всё равно. Когда машина трогается, Стилински смотрит прямо перед собой на серое кресло, в котором сидит Скотт.  
– Заедем за едой, мам?   
– Да, готовить сейчас нет желания, – отвечает мисс МакКолл и смотрит в зеркало заднего вида на бледного Стилински, – Стайлз, ты не против?   
– Что? – парень поднимает глаза на Мелиссу.  
– Фастфуд? – Стайлз с секунду размышляет, вспоминая, как отбирал у отца картошку фри, на душе становится гадко. «Ну что Стайлз, смог ты сберечь его здоровье?» – язвительный голос безжалостен, каким может быть только сам Стайлз.   
– Да, конечно, – кивает Стилински.   
– Отлично тогда в In-N-Out, – хлопает Скотт, Мелисса закатывает глаза, она никогда не одобряла увлечённости сына пиццей и бургерами, – мне double-double.  
– Не треснешь? – улыбается мисс МакКолл.  
– На тренировке всё сожгу, – отмахивается Скотт и осекается. На секунду он забыл, что Стайлз какое-то время на его попечение, по крайней мере, его психологическое состояние, а это значит: быть с ним, поддерживать его. И уж точно никаких свиданий с Кирой в ближайшее время. Стайлз никак не отреагировал на диалог Мелиссы и Скотта. Ему было всё равно. Он хотел забиться куда-нибудь и не выходить оттуда, пока боль не пройдёт, или хотя бы пока он не будет в состоянии не так резко реагировать на слова поддержки, постоянно напоминающие о том, что произошло. А выглядело произошедшее скверным, очень скверным, особенно та часть, где Стайлз всё ещё не отошедший после убийства Донована, винил себя в его смерти. Скотт тоже не слишком помогал, наоборот поощрял угрызения совести, особенно своими сомнениями касательно самозащиты. Стилински прекрасно знал, что всё это дело рук Тео, но одного он понять не смог: почему Скотт не верил ему? Почему говорил в ту ночь с ним так, будто Стилински совершил что-то настолько ужасное, что подвергало их дружбу сомнению? И почему, чёрт возьми, МакКолл верил Тео, а не ему? И как теперь Стайлзу жить, осознавая, что он так и не рассказал отцу о Доноване? Джон умер, ничего не зная о поступке сына. За это Стайлз ощущал особенно сильную вину.  
  


***

  
  
– Почему я? – спрашивает Дерек, привычно складывая руки на груди. Лицо хмурое и недовольное. Вернулся Хейл недавно, всего неделю назад. За эту долгую неделю, Стилински успел так накрутить себя, что вообще перестал спать и толком есть. В школу он продолжил ходить, но не учился. Ему просто было всё равно. Его волновал лишь один вопрос – что с ним будет? И вот сейчас решался этот самый вопрос. Стайлзу не нужно обладать слухом оборотня, чтобы услышать всё, о чём МакКолл говорит Хейлу.   
– Я тебе говорил тогда о наших сложностях, – мнётся Скотт, – мама была бы очень рада, но ты ведь знаешь нашу ситуацию, – голос Скотта неуверенный и просящий. Стайлзу стыдно за себя и за Скотта. Вообще за то, что они решили обратиться к Хейлу с чем-то подобным.  
– Скотт, – тяжело выдыхает Дерек, – ты хоть представляешь себе, какого мне будет уживаться с ним? А ему со мной?  
– Знаю, но ему может и нужно сейчас что-то такое. Он вообще на себя не похож. Замкнулся.   
– Я не собирался задерживаться, – неуверенно произносит Хейл. Скотт видимо чувствует слабину, поэтому добавляет:  
– Он остался совсем один, Дерек, как и ты. У него нет сестры, которая бы о нём позаботилась. Вообще родственников нет, – слово «семья» для Хейла всегда была больной темой, наверное, поэтому он сдаётся.  
– Не уверен, что мне доверят опекунство над ним.  
– Никаких сложностей, мой отец обещал, у него в службе опеки есть связи. И, Дерек, ты жил с Питером и Айзеком. Питер страшнее Стайлза во много раз, – добавляет Скотт, надеясь, что этот аргумент окончательно убедит Дерека.   
– Он здесь не жил, просто ему заняться было нечем, ладно, но я не хочу, чтобы он перевёз ко мне весь дом Стилински!  
– Спасибо, Стайлз! – зовёт Скотт, но Стилински уже давно тут, спустился по винтовой лестнице, где раньше сидел Питер и остаток беседы провёл в главной комнате лофта. А оборотни даже не заметили, пока спорили. Лицо Стайлза не выражает ничего, он заинтересовано оглядывает Дерека во второй раз, подмечая, что при встрече не заметил, как Хейл загорел. Дерек морщится, поджимает губы, недовольством буквально за километр веет.  
– Мы перевезём вещи завтра или послезавтра, – говорит Скотт, пытаясь заполнить неудобную тишину.  
– Я не хочу здесь жить, – заявляет Стайлз, наконец «просканировав» глазами напряжённую фигуру Хейла.  
– Тебя никто не спрашивает, – зло отвечает Дерек, не давая МакКоллу даже слова вставить.   
– Я лучше поживу в обществе таких же неудачников как сам, чем буду каждое утро наблюдать твою хмурую рожу, – заявляет Стайлз, поражаясь сам себе. Он же боялся именно этого – попасть в учреждение, где никому никого не жалко, где живут брошенные и никому ненужные подростки.   
– Только такой идиот как ты, может выбрать детский дом, а не меня, – Дерек заканчивает, прежде чем понимает, что звучит это так, будто он оскорблён подобным выбором. Ему же вообще плевать на Стайлза. Ну ладно, не совсем, наполовину.   
– То есть ты реально думаешь, что весь из себя такой особенный? Что я должен тут растаять как снежинка от одной только мысли, что буду делить с тобой лофт? – Скотт сам того не подозревая начинает улыбаться. Его друг впервые после смерти отца говорит так много и так эмоционально. Теперь он уверен – Стайлз не пропадёт, а его тоска по отцу имеет все шансы уйти в прошлое.  
  


***

  
  
      Жизнь со Стайлзом – это постоянна нервотрёпка. Именно это думает Дерек, в который раз, собирая бесконечные распечатки очередного «дела» Стайлза. Химеры настолько плотно поселились в голове Стилински, что он ни о чём думать не может. Более всего Стайлза занимает Тео. Дерек уже сам начинает тихо ненавидеть этого школьника, потому что выслушивает о нём подробные отчёты Стилински. Хейл поражается тому, как долго Джон Стилински смог терпеть Стайлза и что самое удивительное – умер не от болтовни подростка.  
– Вот что он там делал? Зачем ходил по этой канализации?  
– А ты зачем там ходил? – лениво спрашивает Дерек, расположившись с книгой на диване и положив ноги на кофейный столик.  
– Я расследовал, мне можно. И кстати, ты прочёл «Врачевателей страха»?   
– Да, – отвечает Дерек, даже не поднимая глаз на Стайлза.   
– Ну? – не терпит Стайлз, – И что?   
– Так себе чтиво.   
– Хейл! Я тебе не для составления рецензии её дал. Результат какой-нибудь был? Воспоминания?   
– Нет.  
– Чёрт, – Стайлз плюхается рядом с Дереком и откидывает голову на спинку дивана. Хейл морщится. Стилински трёт лоб и громко шмыгает носом, – кто они такие и какую цель преследуют?  
– У тебя тест завтра, – как бы, между прочим, сообщает Дерек.  
– И?  
– Я бы не хотел использовать фразу: «как твой опекун», но….  
– Ты уже её использовал, – фыркнул Стайлз, обрывая Хейла. Пальцы Стилински нервно отбивают такт, Дерека это раздражает.   
– Иди уже готовься! – не выдерживает Хейл и буквально рычит на Стайлза. Тот дёргается от Дерека в другую сторону.   
– Окей! Я всё понял, чувак, не надо на меня так злобно рычать! – Стилински как ветром сдуло, зато все его бумажки остались. Дерек тяжело вздыхает. Жизнь с подростком – ад!  
  


***

  
  
– Этот гад напал на Скотта! Чёртова химера, которую ничем не убить. Вырвать бы ему его клыки и хвост, если они у него есть, – Стилински ходил туда-сюда, размахивая руками.  
– Сядь, бесишь.  
– А ведь я говорил, Скотту, говорил! Но конечно, зачем слушать Стайлза? Он же ничего толкового не говорит. Он же просто шут гороховый.  
– В данный момент ты действительно ничего толкового не говоришь, – Стилински недовольно зыркнул на подтягивающегося Хейла.  
– Вот откуда тебе знать? Ты же не слушаешь меня! – Дерек заканчивает упражнение и близко подходит к Стилински, на его голом торсе поблёскивают капельки пота. Стайлз провожает одну из них, текущую по рельефному прессу вниз к паху и неосознанно сглатывает.  
– Ну, просвети меня.   
– Насчёт чего? – отвечает Стайлз, наконец, смотря Дереку в глаза.  
– Насчёт чего-то важного, что я не услышал? Тео пытался убить Скотта, собрал стаю из химер. Дальше что? – Стайлз сам себе задумчиво кивает, потом отходит от Дерека, вглядываясь в свои пальцы, что-то подсчитывая, – Стайлз!  
– Да, ты всё верно понял, – наконец отвечает Стилински.  
– Это всё? – насмешливо выгибает бровь Дерек, поздравляя себя с тем, что мужественно выдержал болтовню, смог извлечь смысл и озадачить Стилински. Стайлз молчит минут пять, а потом широко улыбается.  
– Волчара, – говорит Стилински и Хейл предчувствует что-то по-стайлзовски ужасное, – ты просто идеальный слушатель!   
  


***

  
  
      Стилински думает о том, что никогда не привыкнет спать в лофте. Да и вообще в любой другой кровати, кроме собственной. Хотя Хейл выделил ему вполне приличную комнату с постелью больше, чем была у него дома, с двумя одеялами и большими подушками. Стайлз всё равно долго не может вечерами улечься. Дерек позволил перевезти, если не весь дом Стилински, то всё барахло из комнаты точно, даже все те безумные постеры, странные картины и просто фотки из раскрытых дел, но оставленных на память. Дерево Лидии занимает почётное место на столе Стайлза. И всё-таки это не его комната, не та, лишь отголосок прошлого. Поэтому Стайлз иногда очень долго смотрит на белую дверь, которая внешне похожа на ту, что была у него дома и располагалась относительно кровати также. Этот зрительный обман помогает на несколько минут поверить в то, что он дома и всё по-старому. И что возможно утром войдёт отец и разбудит его в школу. Но отец, конечно, не приходит, никто не приходит. Стайлз встаёт теперь по будильнику. Дерек в это время ещё спит. Ещё бы ему-то никуда не нужно. Иногда Стилински снятся плохие сны, не такие как когда он был одержим Ногицунэ, это не кошмары, это скорее его собственное восприятие действительности. Стайлз видит своё прошлое, когда ещё была жива его мама, а потом оно вдруг обрывается и Стилински оказывается совершенно один в лесу. Сквозь шелест деревьев Стайлз слышит шепотки и издевательский смех. И от этого даже не страшно, обидно. Будто кто-то загнал в его непроходимую ловушку совсем одного, решив повеселиться таким образом. После Стайлз просыпается и долго гипнотизирует дверь, ожидая трели будильника. После таких ночей он чувствует себя особенно отвратительно.   
В этот раз всё идёт не так, дверь тихонько скрипит, как будто кто-то её шкрябает у самого пола, пытаясь войти. Внутри Стайлза всё обмирает. Это похоже на сон, как раз на тот страшный сон. Стилински решает отвернуться и закрыть голову подушкой, только бы не слышать этого настойчивого скрежета. Но звук не прекращается, поэтому Стилински собрав всю волю и смелость в кулак, встаёт с кровати и берёт биту, стоящую рядом. Он подходит к двери так осторожно, будто боится спугнуть того, кто стоит снаружи. Открыв дверь, Стайлз замирает всего на секунду, с порога на него смотрит волк с голубыми глазами.   
– Дерек? – шепчет Стайлз. Зверь смотрит на него умными глазами, а потом, пройдя мимо хозяина комнаты, укладывается на его постель, – это не смешно, чувак! Немедленно покинь кровать! И вообще, с чего ты решил обратиться? – Дерек молчит. Он уже улёгся и опустил голову, – ты в курсе, как это странно выглядит, Хейл? – Стайлз прикрывает дверь и кладёт биту обратно к постели.  
– Это чертовски странно и стрёмно, чувак, особенно твои попытки открыть дверь, я со страха чуть не обосрался, – Стайлз садится на кровать, рассматривая шерсть Хейла. Даже в темноте она слегка блестит. Стилински осторожно касается меха, но волк, кажется не против, даже морду не поднял. Это придаёт Стайлзу смелости, он придвигается к волку и касается теперь его ушей и головы. Мех на них ещё более мягкий, чем на спине, Стайлзу нравится. На ощупь волк очень приятный. Парень ложится рядом с волком, смотря на потолок.  
– Не могу уснуть, – говорит он, – что только не пробовал, даже овец считал, не помогает. А ты, волчара, уже спишь что ли? – Стилински перегибается через волка и заглядывает ему в морду. Волк прикрыл глаза, мерно вздыхая.  
– Я в детстве всегда хотел собаку, но отец считал меня безответственным, что конечно чистая правда. А сам он постоянно дежурил, так что собака просто умерла бы с голоду, или от тоски. Таким как я вообще нельзя живое существо доверять. Безответственный Стайлз – моё второе имя.  
В глазах Стайлза защипало, он вспомнил, как просил у отца в питомнике огромного пса, неясной породы, но уж очень добродушного и ласкового. Дерек на ласкового никак не тянул, но что-то в его расслабленной позе пофигизма, Стилински успокаивало. Стайлз всхлипнул, а потом прижался к мохнатой спине волка, обвив его одной рукой. Хейл недовольно дёрнулся, но вырываться не стал. Стилински, ободрённый такой реакцией, прижался к волку сильнее. Эта теплая, безусловно, суровая спина волка Хейла, как и сам Хейл внушали защиту и спокойствие.  
  


***

  
  
– И что он ничего не помнит? – спрашивает его Скотт.  
– Неа, первый раз он вообще на меня как на придурка смотрел. Конечно, Дерек Хейл не может по собственной воле прийти к Стайлзу и поспать у него в кровати! – недовольно ворчит Стилински.   
– Ты хоть представляешь, как это звучит? – усмехается МакКолл.  
– Блин, Скотт, он же волк! Это всё равно, что с собакой спать.  
– Только он не собака.   
– Ну да, в этом ты прав.   
– Это странно, – сообщает Скотт, – они с волком единое целое. По крайней мере, личность всё равно одна.  
– Ну, значит, у Дерека раздвоение! Никогда бы не подумал, что мне понравится его волк. В смысле его волк вовсе не хмурый, хмурый – это Дерек, а волк у него милый.  
– Я думаю, ты всё-таки должен сказать ему, что серьёзен. В конце концов, это может быть опасно для его психического состояния.  
– А для моего? Ты хоть представляешь, что я пережил, когда он ко мне ломиться начал?! А под утро сбежал. Я думал, мне приснилось, пока не нашёл у себя на кровати кучу шерсти. И теперь он ходит ко мне каждую ночь.  
– Да у вас роман, – присвистнул Скотт, смеясь.   
– Скажешь ещё одно слово! – ткнул Стайлз в Скотта, – И я не помогу тебе с математикой!  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – поднял руки Скотт, сдаваясь.   
– Как там с врачевателями?   
– Химер больше не создают, Тео делает вид, что незнаком со мной, – отвечает Скотт. МакКоллу всё ещё неудобно после всего, что произошло. Он чувствовал свою вину перед Стайлзом, за то, что поверил Тео, а не старому надёжному Стилински, за то, что тот потерял отца, хотя в этом очевидно не было вины Скотта, за то, что не смог быть с другом, а отправил жить к Дереку. Впрочем, Стайлз никогда не разбрасывался обвинениями, лишь иногда оскорблено задирал нос, напоминая, что он был прав. Но это скорее от того, что Стилински остро переживал хоть какие-то намёки на собственную несостоятельность. Все в окружении Стайлза обладали определённой силой, ему же приходилось выкручиваться из переделок, используя лишь сарказм и интуицию, и биту, куда без неё.   
– Очередной регресс к среднему значению.  
– Наверно так. Думаешь, это плохо?  
– Думаю, посадить Дерека, пока он будет волком на поводок и привязать к кровати, а когда проснётся, пусть попробует это объяснить!  
– Чувак, – улыбнулся Скотт, – это слишком даже для тебя!  
  


***

  
  
– Что, волчара, опять сбежал от хозяина? – улыбается Стайлз и хлопает по постели. Волк Дерек тут же запрыгивает к Стилински и садится подле него, – чтобы сказал, Дерек, если бы увидел тебя? Хотя как бы он мог тебя увидеть, ты же он и есть, – парень чешет волка за ухом, гладит по голове, намереваясь использовать недавнее приобретение – расческу специально для собак! Ну, или волков, какая разница. Волк поддаётся с наслаждением подаётся расчёсыванию, осторожно прикусывая руку Стайлза, когда тот слишком уж старается и делает больно. Вообще Дерек волк Стилински безумно нравится, он не агрессивный, не обещает перегрызть горло, хотя его клыки явно видны, в отличие от Дерека, который вечно держит губы сжатыми. А ещё Стайлзу очень нравятся голубые глаза волка, такие умные и всепонимающие. Волку Стилински успел рассказать все свои переживания, тот всегда слушал, никогда не затыкал и не обрывал на полуслове.   
– Сегодня ходил к отцу, – вдруг говорит Стайлз, – просидел с час, не помогло, – Стилински не знает, почему это вообще должно помочь, но школьный психолог настояла. По крайней мере, он может отчитаться о том, что выполнил её наставление, – я… – голос Стайлза дрожит от непролитых слёз, в горле ком, – прав Дерек, я – идиот. Что ты так смотришь? – недовольно спрашивает Стилински, волк поднимает морду и начинает вылизывать лицо Стайлза. Тот морщится от чуть шершавого языка, но позволяет волку себя «утешить».  
– Ну вот, это уже можно засчитать за поцелуй, – обречённо говорит Стайлз. Плакать резко расхотелось, – если Дерек, когда-нибудь узнает об этом, он меня убьёт.  
Хейл фыркает и снова подставляет уши для того, чтобы Стайлз их почесал. Стилински выполняет желание волка.  
– Что же с тобой не так, волчара, ты же меня терпеть не можешь.   
  


***

  
  
      Дерек не понимал смысла той шутки, которую так упорно хотел пропихнуть ему Стайлз. Это начинало его выбешивать. Сначала мальчишка заявил, что Хейл якобы приходил к нему как волк и спал, а теперь сообщает, что они ночью иногда гуляют вместе. Дерек не был бы и вполовину так раздражён, если бы не проблемы с обращением. С момента отъезда из Бейкон Хиллс, у Дерека начались проблемы с его волком. Неполное обращение всё ещё поддавалось контролю, а вот волк ни в какую не хотел слушать разум. Поэтому эти «рассказы» Стайлза, казались Хейлу одновременно раздражающе возможными и нелепыми до безобразия. Хейл долго медлит, но всё-таки решает обратиться к Дитону. Он запихивает шипящего мальчишку в машину, сам садится за руль и гонит до ветеринарки. Стайлз неуверенно топчется, расшаркивается, нервничает, значит. Дитон как всегда само спокойствие и невозмутимость. Дерек мрачен и решителен. Он смотрит на Стайлза как на сына двоечника, виновного по всем пунктам.  
– Он приходит каждую ночь? – спрашивает мягко ветеринар.  
– Да, - отвечает Стайлз, – сначала просто нагло укладывался на мою кровать и спал, а теперь иногда я его вычёсываю или гуляю с ним, - Дерек закатывает глаза. Чтобы его кто-то чесал и выгуливал?!  
– Я тебе не собака, Стилински! – обычно Хейл никогда не называл Стайлза по фамилии, даже в былые времена их откровенной вражды, поэтому сейчас фамилия Стайлза из уст Дерека звучит как оскорбление.  
– Не волнуйся, мячик я тебе не бросаю и принести не прошу, – язвительно отвечает Стайлз, – чтобы ты знал, твой волк намного лучше тебя!  
– А ты – кретин, раз разгуливаешь ночами! – не сдерживается Дерек.  
– Со мной, волчара! Он меня защитит, я уверен, – Хейл выглядит при этом так, будто его ударили. Внезапно он понимает, что начинает жутко ревновать, правда пока не понимает: то ли волка к Стайлзу, то ли наоборот.  
– Не смей больше, гулять с моим волком! – почти рычит Дерек.  
– А ты не суйся ночью в мою комнату! – отвечает Стайлз, оставляя последнее слово за собой.  
– Если вы закончили, - вклинивается Дитон, улыбаясь. Стайлз и Дерек одновременно смотрят на ветеринара, только вспоминая, что не одни, – я думаю, что знаю, в чём дело. Давайте чая выпьем.   
«Чай явно с добавлением чего-то» – подмечают и Дерек, и Стайлз, но отказываться неудобно, они за помощью пришли.   
– Думаю, что ты, Стайлз, переживаешь стадию принятия смерти отца. А ты Дерек, будучи неравнодушным человеком и пережившим в своё время потерю семьи, хочешь помочь Стайлзу это пережить.  
– Это он-то неравнодушный?! – вскидывается Стилински.  
– Подожди, Стайлз, это не всё. Дерек отвергает эту свою часть, поэтому у него произошёл разлад с волком.  
– Я хотел, чтобы ты мне сказал, как контролировать волка, а не устраивал сеанс групповой психотерапии за чаем, – Хейл решительно ставит чашку на стол и встаёт. Дитон не обижается, – идём, Стайлз.  
– До свиданья, – прощается Стилински. Хейл просто кивает ветеринару.   
  


***

  
  
      Всё становится хуже, когда волк вместо того, чтобы как обычно уйти остаётся со Стайлзом до утра. Хейл пребывает в глубоком шоке, когда чувствует, обнимающую его руку и прижатую к спине в районе тату голову Стайлза. Это наверно месть волка Дереку за то, что тот как мог, огораживал себя от Стилински и рычал на него всё то время, пока тот был в его поле зрения. Стайлз обижался, говорил гадости и надеялся на лучшее. Хейл попытался отцепить от себя жилистую руку, но Стайлз упорно не хотел его отпускать.  
– Стайлз! – рычит Дерек. Стилински тут же просыпается и, увидев голого Дерека в своей постели, краснеет.   
– Доброе утро, – говорит Стайлз. Дереку хочется его убить. Вот прям, наброситься и вырвать этот язык и стереть это глупое смущение с девственной морды.   
– Ты съедешь, – заявляет Хейл и встаёт с постели. Стилински настолько оглушён это новостью, что даже забывает, как следует рассмотреть голого Дерека Хейла.   
  


***

  
  
– Совсем плохо? – спрашивает Скотт, кивая на голубой джип Стайлза.  
– У меня нет столько скотча, да и вряд ли найдётся во всём мире, чтобы починить её. Пора уже, – Стилински поглаживает джип, как старого друга, – я и так непозволительно долго ездил на нём.  
– Последний месяц ты ездил на автобусе.  
– Времени не было заняться починкой, но теперь я понял, что чинить тут нечего. Так что…– Стайлз утирает глаза рукавом своей рубашки, пытаясь скрыть, что плачет, – просто надо сказать, чтобы он приезжал вновь к дому.  
– Постой что? – тут до Скотта доходит, что Стилински прощается с чем-то большим, чем просто джип.  
– Дерек, не может со мной жить. Я снова почти что твой сосед, – улыбается Стилински.  
– Он выгнал тебя? – неверяще спрашивает МакКолл.  
– Он будет обеспечивать меня, как и раньше, просто вернусь обратно домой.  
– Твой дом теперь в лофте!  
– Он так не считает. Он и так долго меня терпел.   
– Я поговорю с ним, – решительно заявляет Скотт, от этого на душе у Стайлза тепло. Они вновь вернулись к тем прежним отношениям, когда были почти братьями.  
– Не надо, я не против.   
– Но, Стайлз, ты не можешь жить один, это не правильно.  
– Мне бы всё равно пришлось. Всем рано или поздно приходится, – отчаянно говорит Стилински.   
– Это не повод, чтобы съезжать сейчас, – неуверенно говорит Скотт.  
– Я буду в порядке, правда, Скотт, – Стилински берёт друга за плечо и встряхивает.  
– Ладно, но всё-таки я…  
– Как у тебя с Кирой? – переводит тему разговора Стайлз, надеясь, что трогательная часть МакКолла воспрянет и выльет на него порцию романтической чуши. Так и происходит, Скотт всегда любил потрепаться о своих отношениях.   
  


***

  
  
      Если Стайлзу и удалось запудрить мозги МакКоллу, то ненадолго. Внешний вид Стилински буквально кричит о его одиночестве. Видимо настроение у самого говорливого жителя Бейкон Хиллс настолько хреновое, что он не утруждает себя даже готовкой, Стайлз выглядит ещё более болезненным, чем после Ногицунэ и смерти отца. Это пугает Скотта. Сначала он думает поговорить с матерью, но потом понимает, что Мелисса скорее только усугубит всё. Иногда женщины могли быть слишком категоричными. К тому же Скотт прекрасно может себе представить какого будет его другу, если его вдруг начнут приглашать на обеды. А его мать ими не обойдётся, устроит разнос Дереку и Стайлзу и заберёт последнего к себе. Отчего-то это кажется МакКоллу неправильным. Поэтому альфа решает поговорить с Дереком. Хейл хмур и давно небрит, настолько давно, что его брутальная щетина превращается почти в бороду.   
– Привет, – здоровается Скотт, Дерек отходит и пропускает парня к себе.  
– Думал, ты раньше придёшь.  
– Думал, у тебя мозги появятся, – парирует МакКолл, не понимая, откуда в нём столько невысказанной обиды за Стайлза.   
– Я не могу жить с ним, пока не контролирую волка.  
– Чтобы ты смог его контролировать, как раз тебе и нужно жить со Стайлзом.   
– И ты туда же, – на лице Дерека читается усталость.   
– Ему очень плохо, ты себе представить не можешь как. И Дерек, он всё равно ещё подросток. Стайлзу нужен кто-то, кому он может рассказать…  
– Стайлз любому может рассказать всё, что угодно, у него нет проблем с этим!   
– Это не так, это всего лишь защита, чтобы скрыть действительно важное. Он ни с кем не говорил об отце с самой его смерти.  
– Скотт.  
– Нет, давай ты меня выслушаешь, – начинает злиться МакКолл, – я отдал тебе Стайлза, – Дерек морщится от этого «отдал» – он доверился тебе и ты тоже. Ты не можешь игнорировать тот факт, что твой волк ходит к нему. Нужно быть конченым мазохистом, чтобы делать это. Дерек, ему всего семнадцать, он живёт один в пустом доме своего отца, которого всего полтора месяца похоронил, он питается какой-то дрянью, если вообще питается. Он не спит совсем и у него сломался джип, – добивает Скотт, – у него даже джипа нет!   
  


***

  
  
      Стайлз думает лишь о том, как ему добраться до дома. Сил практически нет. Скотт конечно как всегда предлагает довести на мотоцикле, но Стилински не хочет быть помехой в их с Кирой отношениях, поэтому он отказывается. Выйдя на улицу Стилински, жмурится от яркого солнца. Голова, которая так и болит с самого утра, начинает стучать в районе висков. Стайлз сжимает пальцами виски и начинает массировать. Конечно, это не помогает. Желудок напоминает, что надо бы зайти в продуктовый и потратить чёртову банковскую карту Хейла в ноль. Возможно он тогда почувствует хоть какое-то удовлетворение. Стилински никогда не думал, что жить одному так тяжело. Стены на него давили своей безмолвностью. Его удивляло, что когда-то такой родной дом стал вдруг чужим. И он с ностальгией вспоминал лофт Дерека, где было, откровенно говоря, вовсе не уютно, особенно под взглядом хмурого Хейла. Но ведь была ещё и его комната, куда приходили Скотт, Кира, Лидия и волк. Стайлз не смотрит куда идёт, пока не врезается в кого-то. Судя по удару, кого-то большого.   
– Ты хоть когда-нибудь смотришь под ноги? – спрашивает голос Дерека. Стайлз поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с Хейлом.  
– Извини, – отвечает Стилински, пытаясь обойти оборотня, тот хватает его за руку и дёргает на себя.  
– Куда пошёл?   
– Домой, куда же ещё.  
– Я за тобой приехал.  
– Решил вернуть зверушку Стайлза обратно? Или просто решил в качестве благотворительности забирать меня из школы? – Дерек не успевает ничего ответить, – в любом случае, спасибо, я сам как-нибудь.   
– Вижу, я это как-нибудь.  
– А вот это уже не твоё дело! Иди дзен постигай, лобзайся с волком! – Стилински вновь делает попытку вывернуться из рук.  
– Он не хочет.  
– Что?   
– Без тебя не хочет.   
– Что ж, жаль его. Но что поделаешь, если хозяин такой придурок, – огрызается Стайлз.  
– Возвращайся.  
– К тебе Скотт приходил, – обречённость на лице Стилински почти вселенского масштаба, – наговорил всякого, Скотт умеет, не ведись ты на это, Дерек, это ничего не значит. Ну, кто ты мне? А я кто тебе? Ты ведь на меня даже смотреть без раздражения не можешь.   
– Когда я пришёл первый раз, ты сказал, что хотел собаку. И что отец не купил её тебе, потому что ты безответственный Стайлз.   
– Ты вспомнил?   
– Не всё, лишь часть.   
– Вот чёрт, – протянул Стилински, припоминая, за что мог бы огрести от Дерека. Хейл улыбается и наконец, отпускает Стайлза.  
– Поедем домой? – просит Дерек. Стайлз кивает и садится на соседнее с водителем сидение.  
– Только не думай, что я простил твоё предательство, мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили! – на это Дерек не отвечает, а только думает: «кто кого ещё приручил?»  
  


***

  
  
– Хмуроволк, – улыбается Стайлз мохнатому волку, вновь появившемуся в его комнате, – не рано ли? Меня только обратно в дом пустили, а ты уже тут. Выгонит к чертям опять Дерек, – волк привычно укладывается на постель и прикрывает глаза. Стайлз с удовольствием зарывается руками в шерсть и прижимается к волку. Тот даже не дёргается, позволяет тискать, как Стайлзу хочется.  
– Я скучал по тебе, друг. Надеялся, что ты не забудешь меня. И ты не забыл, показал своему непутёвому хозяину, как мы время вместе проводили. Но ты лучше всё не показывай, особенно, когда в реке купались. И когда ты носился за мячиком тоже, а то ведь я ему сказал, что такого не делал, а он, если узнает, убьёт меня, – Стайлз не видит морды волка и не может знать, что даже на волчьем лице можно прочесть замешательство и обещание скорой расправы.  
  


***

  
  
      Волк приходит каждую ночь, а Стайлз гадает, чем это закончится в этот раз.   
– Ты меня обманывал! Я тебе всё-всё рассказывал, а ты!   
– Ты тоже меня обманывал, – отвечает Дерек, лёжа рядом со Стайлзом в его кровати, – встречался с моим волком за моей спиной, флиртовал, купался с ним голышом. Серьёзно, Стайлз, я и не подозревал в тебе такие наклонности.   
– Это, какие же? – ощетинился Стайлз.  
– Ну как же, я – волк, ты – несовершеннолетний голый подросток вместе в реке.  
– Ну, ты и пошляк.   
– И это говорит человек, который тёрся своим стояком о волка, – ухмыляется Хейл.  
– Я неосознанно, я вообще спал! И знаешь что! Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь вообще? В кровати несовершеннолетнего одетого подростка голым? Не мог, как все разы подряд тихо свалить под утро? – на этот вопрос, у Дерека нет ответа. Он просто подминает, возникающего Стайлза под себя, и утыкается ему куда-то в шею, вдыхая.  
– Дерек? – осторожно спрашивает Стайлз, – ты в порядке?   
– Нет, – отвечает Дерек, – я, кажется, ревную тебя к своему к волку.  
  


***

  
  
      Для того чтобы Дерек спал со Стайлзом, волку потребовалось несколько месяцев приходить к последнему самому. Для того чтобы Стилински переехал к Хейлу в комнату потребовалось секунд шесть. Это доказывает, что Стайлз Стилински – обладатель сверхсветовой скорости мысли. 


End file.
